1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device including the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (LCD) has advantages such as thin, low power consumption, and no radiation. As a result, the LCD has been widely used, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, computers, TV screens and so on. Most of the LCD in the current market is a backlight type liquid crystal display device, which includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight module are disposed oppositely. The backlight module provides a light source to the liquid crystal panel so that the liquid crystal panel can display an image. In the increasingly competitive display market, design with difference is an important research direction to enhance product selling. In the current product, the thin type and the narrow frame design can obtain a more beautiful appearance so as to attract the attention of the consumers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a backlight module according to the prior art. The backlight module includes a backplane 1, a sequential disposition of a reflection plate 1, a light guide plate 3, and an optical film group 4, and a middle frame 5 cooperated and secured with the backplane 1. A vertical support structure of the middle frame 5 includes an inner wall 6 and an outer wall 7. A concave slot is formed between the inner wall 6 and the outer wall 7. The outer wall 7 is provided with an engagement slot 8. A side wall of the backplane 1 is provided with a hook 9. Through inserting the side wall of the backplane 1 into the engagement slot 8, the hook 9 and the engagement slot 8 are engaged with each other such that the backplane 1 and the middle frame 5 are secured. In the above backlight module, the vertical support structure of the middle frame 5 includes the inner wall 6 and the outer wall 7. The inner wall 6 and the outer wall 7 enclose the side wall of the backplane 1. The existence of the outer wall 7 increases the width of the frame of the liquid crystal display module, which is not beneficial for a narrow frame design.